Republic Of Vietnam
|slots = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Republic Of Vietnam is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 43 days old with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Republic Of Vietnam work diligently to produce Iron and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Republic Of Vietnam is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Republic Of Vietnam has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Republic Of Vietnam allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Republic Of Vietnam. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Republic Of Vietnam will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History The Republic of Vietnam was Established during the Da Nang City Riots of June 2011, When Pro-Republic Communist clashed with Government Troops in Da Nang Central Park, On the Third night of the Riots, Government Troops opened fire apon the protesters in the square, killing 69 and injuring 382. This event only encouraged more Riots over the week. Later that week, The central government collapsed and the Republic was formed. Claiming 20 miles of land in 4 hours. Within the First day of the Republic, The First Premier Justcause54, Rebuilt all destroyed Infrastructure and set up the Vietnamese National Army (VNA). By 10:31 am the country was in working order. However, The True Vietnam Had already Walled off the country. Lined with Barbed wire and Guard Posts, Currently under Command of Lt.Quang Tang. Da Nang City Riots On the 21st of May, the Vietnamese government passed the Income Law, in which workers income was reduced by 15% to try and recover the Economy after the collapse of the Vietnamese dong, By the 22nd, Da Nang had come to a standstill. 46,000 people filled Da Nang Central Park establishing basic fortifications along the main roads around the Park. After the shootings on 25 May, violence had increased. Protesters fled the central park and took to the streets, during the peak riots on 5 June, 241,000 Protesters were on the streets in 5 diffrent locations around the city. Soon after the peak riots, Defections within the Military and Air Force gave the protesters the push they needed, and now with the Chinese MI-24s, The Protesters removed the remaining milatary forces in the city of Da Nang. By June 15, The central government Began Building the Da Nang city containment wall. The 8 foot tall wall was completed early on the morning of the 16th. As the Vietnamese Border Guard Military Units moved in to Stop The uprising From Developing. Economy Much of the Republics income currently comes from Mining of Iron and production of Steel. A large amount also comes from income tax. After the collapse of the Vietnamese dong, Thousands have been made redundant and a currently living in shanty towns that populate the country side. However, in the Republic of Vietnam, the dong has made amazing recovery and many people live in good quality homes. Military Much of the current Army is using Black market armaments, such as AK-47's and RPG-7's. Much of the Vehicles used during the Uprising were old equipment from the Soviet intervention in the Vietnam war, mainly consisting of T-54 tanks and BMP-2 Infantry Fighting Vehicles. During the Uprising, The People's Republic of China Supplied 25 Mi-24 Hind Attack Helicopters. The VNA also uses the Soviet 1961 Ural-375D for quick Transport of troops to the frontlines. Also The VNA have Established many Military Installations Across the Country, Fearing a Massive Counter-Attack by The Vietnamese Military. The Main VNA Military Installation is on the Island of Cù Lao Rè. Stationing Over Half the Military on the Island, The Installation Has control over most of The Vietnamese Waters in The South China Sea. VNA specifications VNA Personnel The standerd VNA Soldier Carries a standard issue AK-47 Assult Rifle and a Makarov pistol with 4 Frag Grenades. VNA Tankbuster The VNA Tankbuster Soldier Carries a AK-47 Assult Rifle and a RPG-7 with 2 Anti-Tank mines. VSS Hanoi incident During the 2011 Da Nang Uprising, the VSS Hanoi Was stationed In Da Nang City Harbour. On the 30th May, 5 VNA Soldiers boarded the Ship and planted explosives in the hull. 4 hours later, During training abord the Ship, The explosives were detonated, killing all on board. Government